Rogue Trooper
Powers and Stats Tier: 9-8 Name: '''GI: 3627218/R2; Cadet R12; Rogue (personal name); Rogue Trooper (official alias) '''Origin: '''2000AD's Rogue Trooper series '''Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''20-23+ | 43+ ('Friday'' ''timeline) Classification: 'G.I. (Genetic Infantryman) supersoldier clone '''Powers and Abilities: '''Superhuman strength, speed, reflexes, senses, dexterity, stamina, etc. Does not possess a fear factor. Immunity to all know military biological and chemical weapons as well as thousands of different toxins, poisons, acids and radiation. Can percieve infra-red and other light wavelengths, has superior sight, depth perception, nightvision and nicitating ocular membranes for filtering out high levels bright light and sight irritants. Has two hearts. Expert military training and conditioning. '''Speed: Rated at 20% faster sprint speed than normal soldiers. ''Lightning fast reflexes, decision making and mathematical calculations (such as weapon trajectories).''' '''Lifting Strength: Can carry a fully armored and equipped soldier without losing running speed and can easily carry and use heavy weapons. Striking Strength: Can overpower several men in a grapple at the same time, can throw an empty ammo magazine or weapon with enough speed and strength to knock back soldiers and rupture chem-suits. Breakes a Krusader Battle-Armor Suit's armored view screen with a rock, with it being rated at withstanding a direct Lazooka anti-armor shell. Durability: Rogue's plastiskin is tough enough to withstand grazing and low-mid powered laser shots and small-calibre projectile and needle weapons. Accelerated healing factor and higher pain tolerance than normal humans and many alien species. He can withstand the heat of a landing starship's retros for several seconds. Has also survived being within aprx. 5km of a nuclear explosion (that vaporizes everything within a 4km radius of the blast epicenter) uninjured. Can also trek hundreds of kilometers through blistering rad-deserts, mutated swamps, ash-covered plains and polar ice-caps without special clothing or protection with only sporadic rest times. Being chased after by both the enemy and his own side '''(he is technically a deserter) '''and having to avoid detection or otherwise engage the enemy for supplies along the way. 'Stamina: '''Has gone over a whole week without rest (on a planet where the days last 50 hours), crossed entire continents (mainly on foot to avoid detection) in a matter of weeks and swam hundreds of kilometers through acidic swamps, rivers, lakes and parts of Nu Earth's oceans. Can sustain sprints for upwards of 48 hours. '''Range: '''Rogue is an expert marksmen and isn't beyond using whatever is needed for the job at hand. '''Standard Equipment: '''Rogue carries with him three of his 'dead' G.I. buddies' biochips, on which are grafted their personalities and memories. Helm, Gunnar and Bagman (each implanted in his standard issiue G.I. helmet, rifle and backpack respectively) actively assist Rogue in combat or otherwise and each controls their part of Rogue's equipment at will (unless forced on ''manual). They act as another pair of eyes and advisors to Rogue, as well as moral support at rare times. *At a latter point of the original series Rogue gets the upgraded Mk II G.I. equipment.* Helm possesses the most advanced sensory package of the three, including but not limited to; radio highjacking and jamming, motion sensors, heart-beat sensors, thermal, full-spectrum light sensors, seismic detector, Geiger counter, atmospheric reading sensors, etc. In addition to being made of some of the strongest Plastisteel, which has saved Rogue's life from stray shrapnel and even direct laser and projectile fire (he also apparenly makes for a decent pillow). Helm is the most stable of the three biochips and often provides sound advice for Rogue but can get carried away in bickering with the others and is sometimes bossy. Gunnar is in control of the G.I.-issiue rifle (which is heavy enough to make it hard for normal people to use at their full capacity) and has the ability to stand on a retractible tripod and autofire or be set to fire at a specific time. The rifle's inner workings are heavily modular, being able to use both laser catridges as well as old-fashioned chemichal catridges (bullets) of various power settings and calibers. Gunnar can also fine-tune the amount of recoil produced by the weapon and configure the insides into the various modes of fire and target ranges (such as a specific configuration of the barrel when sniping). The rifle's sensors and scopes have various view modes and magnification, as well as targeting software (although it lacks a balistics computer as noted in the Friday timeline) working in tandem with Gunnar's natural skills as a top G.I. marksman. His personality, however, is the most unstable (he had nearly been discharged from active duty even). He is impulsive, competitive, sometimes even childish, and a big loudmouth. *At one point in the series Gunnar is retrieved by Milli-Com (Souther HQ basically) and re-gened with a new and improved body. Though he still remains a biochip later, he retains his telekinesis ability and can move the rifle at will* Bagman is in control of all of Rogue's supplies and has the second best sensors package after Helm though he possesses some features like a universal translator and mine detectors that Helm does not. The backpack has a robotic arm and internal ejection mechanisms which Bagman uses to rapidly assist Rogue in combat or otherwise quickly provide things like digi-maps and binox. The arm and ejection system can also be used directly by Bagman to lob explosives and micro-mines or other items. There is enough room for over 100 different items ranging from decontamination kits, ammo, portable computers, etc. Bagman is the second most-stable biochip but at a middle point in the series his biochip is damaged and has led to rare occurances where he malfunctions, after that he and Gunnar seem to become more irritated with one another because of the latter's insults on Bagman's new insanity. *The backpack also took a direct laser shot when Bagman's biochip was damaged and only had superficial damage.* Though they often squabble with one another, Rogue and his team still work together perfectly in combat and have almost never let their emotions get in the way. 'Intelligence: '''Rogue is trained and built for combat since day one, and his superhuman G.I. brain and reflexes give him above-average I.Q. He is skilled, resourcefull and always strives to be prepared for the unexpected. He excells at infiltration and special-forces work and isn't afraid of using every dirty trick to get things done. He is a superb strategist and tactician and has led to many Souther victories against the Norts on Nu Earth. '''Weaknesses: '''While he doesn't possess an instinctual fear factor, Rogue is often plagued by his good-hearted moral standards and his affection for his team. He is also constantly plagued by nightmares of the Quartz Zone Massacre (where the entire G.I. Regiment is wiped out except for him because of a Souther spy (which leads to him deserting to seek revenge and justice)) and he shows symptoms of PTSD because of it (although it does not degrade his combat prowess). '''Feats: '''His kill count reaches the thousands, he frequently steals and sabotages from the enemy while helping Souther Coalition forces as much as he can. He has gone toe to toe with entire platoons of Nort infantry and vehicle support on his own, has assassinated three venerated Nort Generals and driven a fourth crazy. Has stopped multiple Nort infiltrations and assault plans, rescued POWs, saved refugees, destroyed Nort ''superweapons and eventually manages to clear his name and take revenge on the Traitor General. Gallery